Xenomorph
Xenomorphs (Commonly known as "Aliens") '''are a race of endoparasitoid lifeforms that made it's first appearance in Ridley Scott's 1979 film "Alien"; as well as it's sequels and crossovers with it's 1987 counterpart Predator. These beings beings have also been given a couple of comic book series that involve the Xenomorphs against Superman and Batman; and even a confrontation between their ancient enemy. Superman vs. Aliens' LexCorp's Space Division recieved a distress call of Kryptonian descent which Superman found to be a surprise. Another telepathic message that was sent to Superman stated that Argo City; a city that survived Krypton's destruction is in fact running out of resources. After hearing this, Superman takes a ship and heads for the city which is away from any sun and in turn; Superman's powers are fading away. Once there; Superman discovers a small group of survivors who he takes back to the LexCorp satellite in his ship. Upon further exploration, Superman is confronted by a Xenomorph and with his depleted powers; the creature almost kills Superman; however he is saved by his cousin Kara Zor-El (''Supergirl). Later on Kara explains that these creatures came from a frieghter containing an Alien Queen that crashed at the city years ago. The Kryptonian survivors that Superman brought to the satellite are in fact hosts for Chestbursters that emerge from their chests. Dr. Cheryl Kimble attempts to capture one; leaving a fearful Lois Lane in the hanger to fight off a Xenomorph. Lois then opens the airlock and sends the alien flying into deep space. While Dr. Kimble tries to capture the last two Chestbursters; Lois torches them with spray and a match, which leaves both of them to confront the last fully grown Xenomorph before it destroys the satellite Kara and Superman try to escape, however they are captured and "Impregnated" with Chestbursters; thankfully since Superman is holding a queen; no Xenomorph will harm him. As they escape, Superman realizes that Kara is in fact not Kryptonian; but from Odiline; the same planet where the Cleric (Same beings that gave Superman the Eradicator) laid the bodies of the dead Kryptonians to rest. Now Superman and Kara head for the ship that originally brought the aliens to Argo City; so what they discover is escape pods and transporter booths to use the ship's escape pods after they get the ship out of the city. They realize that the pods are jammed and the only way to release them is to destroy the ship. Superman placed in the coordinates while Kara overloaded the core; however after Kara overloads the core and enters the booth; unfortunately vital seconds are lost when Superman uses the transporter and ends up taking Kara's embryo out. After that happens; Kara's body is forced out of booth by a Xenomorph before the ship is destroyed and the pods are launched. Now back on Earth, Superman's powers are fully restored just in time, keeping the alien from emerging and in turn crushing it and regurgitating it before catching the falling LexCorp satellite. Dr. Kimble has also killed the last alien and Superman departs to mourn the loss of Kara; who actually managed to get to a pod; returning to Argos before the destruction of the ship. Category:Crossover Species Category:Species Category:Canon Species Category:Savage Species Category:Primitive Species